Heretofore in the upholstering and repair of furniture such as sofas, hide-a-beds and overstuffed chairs, it has been the general practice to place a selected piece of furniture of such type upon a work table or bench. Obviously such supporting structure does not provide access to the lower frame and the upholsterer must often kneel for extended periods of time or move about on his knees to work on such portions. Additionally, such furniture is relatively heavy and awkward to handle and the placing thereof in convenient positions is quite a laborous operation and requires considerable time and energy.